


nefarious

by peachyjaeduck



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyjaeduck/pseuds/peachyjaeduck
Summary: Tony and Jaeduck are getting married in a day. A lot happens before that.
Relationships: An Seungho | Tony/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 1





	nefarious

_Do you love me more or your job?_

Tony snapped out of his thoughts when a large pile of files was dumped in front of him. 

“Hyung are you sure you wanna do this?” Kangta asked.

Tony nodded. “Of course”

Tony was probably the first and only detective who came to work like everything was normal, just a day before his wedding. He had very conveniently dumped all responsibility on Jaeduck. Last night they were talking about it. Jaeduck asked Tony to get himself off the case he was working on. 

However, this one was very close to his heart. It was Tony’s first case as a detective. The only case he failed. He was face to face with the masked killer yet he slipped away. The killings stopped after that day. Years passed and suddenly there was another murder of the exact same kind, recently. Tony was a much better cop now. While everyone thought it could be a copycat, Tony was sure it was the original killer. A copycat couldn’t have gotten the most minute details of the murder correct.

Jaeduck knew how much this case meant to Tony but it also made him contemplate how smart it was to chase a killer just a day before his wedding. Jaeduck finally asked Tony what he loved more. Failing to answer, Tony saw Jaeduck hide his disappointment as he went to bed that night. 

Yet here Tony was, at the precinct, with a pile of all the past murders trying to figure out a connection. Jaeduck’s question stuck with him though. Not even in his head could he make a choice. 

Nobody could deny that Tony was the most hardworking cop at the precinct. He would exhaust himself and often fall sick but it was all good if that was the price to pay to catch a criminal. Even today, Tony came with a sprained foot. He never complained. He loved his job. 

Tony’s phone rang.

“Hello”

“Hyung~” Jaeduck’s voice poured making Tony smile. “Before you tell me Jaeduck-ah I’m busy I’ll call later- which you never do- I just called to ask if it will be possible for you to get off work a little early today?”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why??? We are getting married tomorrow!!”

Tony chuckled at the excitement in the younger’s voice.

“I know, I know sweetheart” Tony was about to tell him that he might not be able to get off work. He was actually planning to pull an all nighter. Jaeduck’s question popped in his mind again. 

“Yeah, I can..” he said. He was gonna try. 

“Promise?”

“Baby I’m a cop, I can’t guarantee there won’t be emergencies”

Jaeduck huffed. Tony could imagine his pouty face. “I’ll really try my best okay?”

“Okay~~hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you…” 

“I love you too”

__________________________________________________________________________

His eyes cracked up in a blurry vision. Every inch of his body hurt. His upper body was upright against the cold bathroom wall. His hands were tied behind his back with a zip tie. He turned his throbbing head to look at the bathtub being filled with water. 

Turning to the other side, he saw his attacker fixing his hair in the mirror. 

“Dude stop staring” his attacker said looking at his hapless figure. 

“P-pl-p..ease” he mumbled. The slightest movement made his jaw hurt. Irritated, his attacker kneeled before him grabbing his jaw roughly and brought his face close to his ears. “What?”

The victim pursed his quivering lips and lurched before coughing up blood, staining the attackers face. 

“You fucking idiot” the attacker jumped to his feet and slammed his knee into the other’s jaw. 

The victim lost his balance and hit his head against the edge of the bathtub. The attacker clenched his hair tightly bringing him back. “Were you always so dumb?”  
He whimpered under his tight grip.

“You didn’t listen to me when I asked you to keep your mouth shut” he spat. He turned off the tap and grabbed a towel to wipe the blood off his face.

“J..ja..jaeduck…” The man whispered. “I..please...I won’t...I won’t tell...anyone”

Jaeduck kneeled next to him again, studying his bruised face. “You want me to believe that?” He scoffed. “I don’t wanna do this either. Do you know how difficult it is to manage my wedding and this together?” 

Jaeduck seized him by the collar and waist getting him on his knees as he forcefully dumped his head into the bathtub. His tied hands flailed, making all attempts free themselves, only forming more and more scars from the tight zip tie. Jaeduck looked at the ticking arm on his watch and pulled him out of the water after fifteen seconds.

The man’s mouth was wide open, coughing and gasping for air. 

“You think if you copied me, you could get the cops to catch me?” Jaeduck said through grinded teeth and dipped his head into the water again.

“I quit years ago….for Tony” he said knowing well that the man underwater hadn’t heard him. He dragged his head out again, this time picking him up, one hand curled under his knees while the other supported his back. Jaeduck tossed him into the tub. He flinched at the droplets of water that splashed on him and all over the floor making his pants wet. 

Jaeduck stood up and rolled up a leg of his pants to his knees before stepping on the man’s chest, pushing him all the way to the bottom. His foot pressed firmly against his chest as he watched the man shaking his head underwater. Bubbles erupted at the surface gesturing at the victim’s attempts to catch a breath.

“You dumb fuck, before giving _Detective Tony_ any tip from the phonebooth that day, you could’ve at least checked who he’s living with” Jaeduck dug his foot deeper into his chest.

The man’s legs flailed in the air, heels rubbing against the wall. His shoulders twisted side to side. His helplessness relieved Jaeduck. A smile crept up his face as the drowning man’s attempts to save himself slowed. His eyes were wide open staring at his killer as life left his body.

Jaeduck released his foot. He poked the man’s cheek with his toe to make sure he was dead, then dried his leg with the towel. Jaeduck stood in front of the mirror and sighed. _Idiot._

He put on his black leather cap and secured the black mask across his face covering all the features of his small face except eyes. He took a deep breath holding the doorknob before twisting it open.

The dark bedroom he stepped into was quiet. Eerily quiet. For some reason, it seemed quieter than it was when he entered. Jaeduck had switched off all lights when he sneaked in. This only made it harder for him to head out without bumping into some random object. He felt the wall next to him and walked along. He gripped the open door carefully stepping out, when suddenly he was greeted by a blow to the nose making Jaeduck growl in pain. His cap tossed away and he was sent tumbling to the ground. He felt his mask getting wet from the blood that streamed from his nostrils. 

Jaeduck kicked the ankle of the man who approached him with quick steps. The man let out a cry. Jaeduck’s ears stood. His breath hitched when he seemed to recognize the cry. Tony.

_This can’t happen again._

Jaeduck jumped over the bed in the little time that Tony whined holding his sprained foot. Tony was faster, even with a sprain. He seized Jaeduck by the collar of his shirt, wrapping him into a headlock. Jaeduck furiously tapped his hand and gasped for breath yet he made no sound.

“Hah!” Tony said proudly. 

Sorry. Jaeduck reluctantly jabbed his elbow into Tony’s ribs. He withered away when his grip lightened. Tony threw himself on the younger hitting his head against the window. Jaeduck bit his lip to keep himself from groaning. He was glad at least the lights were out.

Tony landed another punch across Jaeduck’s face. He stumbled, holding his mask in place. Jaeduck tripped over his own foot and crashed to the floor. A pang of shiver bolted up his elbow when it hit the ground. Noiseless whines left his lips. Tony left him no time to react. He sat on top of him. In the pitch darkness he could vaguely see the outline of the younger’s body whimpering beneath him.

He squared punch after punch with both hands. A couple strikes later Jaeduck crossed his arms blocking Tony’s attacks. It physically hurt to not be able to make any noise. 

Jaeduck grabbed Tony’s wrists, pulling his hands aside and knocked his head against the older’s. Tony fell off him clutching his forehead. Jaeduck scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could. He wanted to get out of there.

Tony tightly clung to Jaeduck’s sweatshirt, clawing his way up. Had it been anybody else, Jaeduck would’ve stabbed them with the dagger in his pocket. 

Jaeduck pushed his palms against Tony’s shoulders desperately. Tony growled and rammed the younger’s head against the window again. Jaeduck sucked in a breath. He couldn’t focus on anything but the throbbing in his head. 

He bent down wrapping his hands around Tony’s waist and with his remaining strength thrusted forward. The two were unknown to the objects in the living room. Tony tripped over something, falling back. The next thing Jaeduck heard was shattering of glass followed by loud groans.

“Hyung!” 

Jaeduck instantly covered his mouth realizing the mistake he had made. _Fuck_

Silence fell.

Jaeduck wanted to move, run, knock Tony out, but he had frozen.

Tony helped himself stand up from the shards of glass. His fingers trembled, gliding across the length of the wall searching for the light switch.

_Click!_

The light above Jaeduck switched on. He turned his face away shielding himself from the bright white rays. The other hand over his mask. His entire body shivered as he felt Tony’s piercing gaze.

Jaeduck inched backwards with every step Tony took towards him. Their eyes locked and Tony pounced, backing the younger against a shelf. The hair and the eyes were enough to recognize him but somewhere Tony hoped he was mistaken.

His hand roughly seized the younger’s throat. Jaeduck shook his head holding Tony’s arm that choked him. His eyes moistened. Tony’s hand trembled as he reached for the mask. He paused, holding the hem of the mask. Jaeduck desperately shook his head. 

_Don’t do it_

Tony yanked the mask off his face. It revealed Jaeduck’s pale face, bruised red and brown. His lower lip and nose bled. 

In a moment, all the time spent with Jaeduck flashed before his eyes. How come he never noticed? Not in his wildest dreams, did Tony imagine this. His anger took over him as he tightened his clutch around Jaeduck’s throat making him wince. Tony didn’t take his eyes off him. Jaeduck tapped his arm vigorously, wanting to be released. 

“H-hyu-” he coughed. 

Tony snapped out of what seemed like a spell and released Jaeduck backing away. Jaeduck doubled over coughing, rubbing his throat.

Tony dropped to his knees clutching his hair. He had a strong urge to rip them out. His hands covered his face as he sniffled. His world had turned upside down in less than a minute. The man he was going to get married to stood before him and at this point Tony couldn’t even recognize him. This wasn't the man he fell in love with and definitely not the one he planned a future with. His heart hurt more than any other part of his body. 

Jaeduck crawled towards the older and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder that he swatted away immediately. 

“Who are you!” Tony cried making Jaeduck flinch. 

After a long pause, Jaeduck answered. “...you promised to get off work early” he chuckled softly. He was staring at the floor with a faint smile. For the first time Tony feared the way Jaeduck looked like he had lost his mind.

“Why did you do this!” Tony shook him by the shoulder. Jaeduck refused to look at him. “Answer me!” Tony choked on his words. 

“I enjoyed it,” Jaeduck mumbled. “...and then I met you” He cupped Tony’s face and looked into his eyes with a soft expression. This was the Jaeduck that Tony knew. “I swore to stop the day you almost caught me” Jaeduck sniffed. “I love you...” 

Tony almost melted at those words. Almost. He couldn’t overlook the fact that there was a dead body in there and Jaeduck was his killer, and many others.

As Tony opened his mouth to say something, he felt Jaeduck slip something into his hands, making him hold it tightly. He looked down to see a dagger. 

“Please...kill me” Jaeduck whispered, dropping his head on Tony’s shoulder. He tightly held Tony’s hand that held the dagger, pointing towards himself. Jaeduck pressed the dagger against his own stomach. Tears trickled, staining Tony’s sleeve. 

“I-I can’t…” Tony said, trying to pull his hand away.

Jaeduck sniffed, lifting his head. His eyes and face were red. “Please….” He caressed Tony’s cheek with his thumb, holding his chin. “I can’t live without you…. And you-you can’t live with me anymore..” Jaeduck forced the blade further into his skin.

“No!” Tony snatched and threw the dagger away. “No… I can’t..”  
Jaeduck hugged him tightly and sobbed. Tony hugged his tiny frame back and suddenly he didn’t seem like a murderer. He was so fragile, so delicate. Tony felt the younger recede in his embrace. He hoped time would stop and they could stay there forever. At this moment, they weren’t a cop and a criminal. They were just two men in love. 

“Leave…” Tony said when his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Leave before my team reaches”

“But..”

“Leave!”

Jaeduck was flustered. “I-...you-but..” 

“Go home” Tony fetched Jaeduck’s mask and put it on his face carefully. “Go home and think of a good excuse to tell everyone tomorrow why your face is bruised”

Jaeduck’s eyes widened. “Tomorrow..?”

Tony wiped his tears with his thumb. “Yes, sweetheart. We’re getting married tomorrow” Tony felt like he was losing his mind the moment those words left his mouth. He knew he could never go back to being the good detective he was. 

_Do you love me more or your job?_

Tony had gotten his answer.

~ peachyjaeduck <3


End file.
